


Malatov Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Sharon takes you to spy on the mobster king





	Malatov Me

“That’s him.” Sharon parked the car in front of an alleyway before poiting across the street where a small huddle was formed in a tight circle. “Bruce Banner; The Hulk. The Green Man.”

Sizing the small man up, you couldn’t help the scoff that fell from your lips. “He looks as soft as a puppy.”

“He’s fierce, has a terrible anger. He’s not afraid of having a barrel pointed at him. The fucker killed more people than the city could count. Been in and out of prison all his life. Some people claim he killed his parents in a fierce rage. Other people claim he’s just a puppet for the mayor; a distraction for the mayor’s fraudulent schemes.”

“So why are you sitting in front of him like it’s normal?” you asked, leaning against the car door as she shifted for a moment, pulling out a small video camera. 

“Evidence.” she explained. “I heard from an inside source that he was planning an ambush on one of the storefronts today.”

“Who’s your mole?” you frowned,

“Thor Odinson.” She mumbled.

“That blond man that’s sitting right fuckin’ next to him?” You asked, your jaw dropping wide as you watched the squad crouching down in a huddle for a moment. You recognized the stance as playful; they were playing rolling dice.

The pair of you watched for over an hour in silence as the gang played with dice and bribes until suddenly one of Bruce’s men stood up with a scowl on his face. He tapped Bruce on the shoulder before nudging across the street.

Immediately, Bruce became defensive and grabbed a bottle next to him on the ground and stuffed a white cloth down the neck before lighting it on fire and tossing it heavily into the window of a storefront.

“Got’cha, you smug bastard.” Sharon whispered in triumph as she recorded the happenings.

“So what now?” you asked.

“We go back to the station and draw up a report; but I have to drop you off at Louie’s; I can’t bring you. They’ll kill me if they find out I brought you along for the scope.”

“No problem with me.” you mumbled, already halfway between strapping your seat belt on your chest.


End file.
